


Pearl

by wildwinterwitch



Series: Driftwood [20]
Category: Broadchurch, True Love (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, desperate shag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/pseuds/wildwinterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dark and stormy night. Holly has been waiting for Alec to come home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by crazyandsexy

Holly attacked him the minute he stepped out of the storm onto the porch. Drenched through and freezing, he was briefly aware of the puddles he was leaving on the white and black tiles. He’d been fantasising about a hot bath all day, but he wasn’t sure he’d survive one now. The entire day, from stake-out to chase, had exhausted him.

“Alec!” Holly cried, throwing her arms around him, heedless of his wet clothes. She was in her oversized bathrobe, her lips found his and before he knew it, he was kissing her back with everything he had. His arms wrapped around her, drawing her closer for warmth.

“Holly,” he gasped, tearing himself away when he started to feel lightheaded; the blood was rushing to his cock. “What’s brought this on?”

“Fuck me, please. Now,” she panted, fumbling with his belt and the fastenings of his trousers. His words died on his lips as she wrapped her hand around his cock and tugged him to further hardness. If she kept this up he was sure he’d explode without so much as having touched her.

His head fell back and he groaned.

No one must see them.

Fumbling for the light switch, he plunged the porch into darkness before leaning against the front door. He looked at her as his eyes grew used to the ambient light from the hall. “Holly,” he moaned. “Please, I won’t… I…”

But she wouldn’t listen and dropped to her knees to make him wet for her.

This time, he barked her name as she wrapped her lips around him. The things she did with her tongue were maddeningly wonderful, and he began to see stars. Just as suddenly she let go of him, undid the sash and hopped onto the chest of drawers and spread her legs. She was naked beneath her robe. 

The sound of their heavy breathing fought for dominance over the roar of the rain pummelling the windows and the wind howling outside.

He noticed a turquoise string spill out from between her folds, and for a moment he was confused. But then he remembered, and he took himself in hand.

“Take them out,” Holly gasped, leaning back on her hands.

“They arrived.”

They’d ordered a sex toy. It was the first time that he felt ready, or even willing, to use one, and they’d decided on a remote-controlled set of vibrating and gyrating love beads.

“Yeah,” she moaned, reaching into her pocket for the remote control to switch them off. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t wait. I need you, Alec. Now!”

He reached for the ribbon and pulled the beads out with a slurping sound. In the ambient light from the hall, they were shiny with her juices. He gave them an experimental lick and moaned. “You’ve been naughty. Miss.”

“Yeah. Inspector.”

He slipped the beads into his coat pocket and stepped between her legs. She was more than ready for him, as was he for her. Her pussy was just at the right height for him, and he slid home with one long thrust. They were both so close to coming that he didn’t even have time to set up a rhythm. The drawers offered his knees something to brace against. He took a few deep and a few shallow strokes, brushed her clit with his thumb and then slid into her as deeply as he could. He spilled himself into her, the stars taking on distinct shape as their screams drowned out the storm, his heart trying frantically to keep up.

Holly’s legs went around him to hold him in place, still, as he dropped his head onto her shoulder. She smelled of sex and sweat. She’d been at it for a while.

“Thank you, Miss,” he sighed, kissing her collar bone.

Her fingers tangled in his wet hair. “My pleasure, Inspector.”

“Obviously.”


End file.
